Make You Feel My Love
by MadameImagination
Summary: Cook needs someone, he wants Effy but she isn't Effy and she makes that clear. Cook's on house arrest and he knows there is no way he's not going to prison and during the last few days of freedom for awhile with all the shit he does have a few moments of relaxation even though Paddy is being a little to much like him and hitting on anything with a pulse if even Cook claimed her.


_6:48 this couldn't take any longer, he sat up removing Paddy's head from his stomach and rolling him over to lay against her side, Cook's eyes drifted up her leg and to her stomach where his little brother's head rested he watched it rise and fall to the beat of her breath. In their sleep somehow Paddy moved between them and now in her sleep she ran a hand through Paddy's hair probably thinking it was Cook. Getting up Cook walked from his bed over to the window, his mother was outside with who ever the fuck that was smoking and cackling like she always did and looking down at his ankle Cook knew he had only a day or two left before trial. But has he started to think about possible prison he smiled slightly crooked Cook smile rested his head on the window he looked back at Paddy asleep and her calm at peace in her sleep. The day before was nice for once Cook had fun without drinking himself just to get through the day and he didn't respond to any messages from Effy or Freddie, and not that JJ had anything to say to him._

Cook's eyes blinked open and he pushed Paddy off him like he had been doing for the past three days, slightly getting bored of sitting at his mother's home this morning he could hear her through the wall. Third day in a row that he woke up to his mother moaning and being how she's always been. Getting up his phone buzzed and he looked at it, Freddie wasn't someone that he wanted to talk to at the moment so he ignored the message and through his contacts he wondered how angry she was at him. When he listened to the dial tone he ran through how he could get her over here, a casual thing with a friend of out of all people JJ was becoming Cook's security, his go to when he didn't want to interact with the people around him, she was always there.  
"Yeah?" he heard and he had woken her up he could tell by the small sound of her voice.  
"What you doing?" he asked sitting against his wall looking out the window. He knew she pretended awake because of the speedy change in her voice.  
"Drawing, where are you Cook" she rang and he smiled, she wasn't angry or wasn't going to hold it over his head.  
"My mum's" he responded looking up at Paddy moved around in his sleep.  
"Your mum, what the fuck" she swore causing Cook to chuckle a little.  
"Out on bail and I have to stay with her until sentencing, yeah?" he asked and she got quiet.  
"Oh, well can I come see you?" he didn't answer for a moment he didn't want her to know this life anything about his personal life because he didn't want her to think he was…insane though she probably already knew that. "Well I'm coming anyways, address Cook" she demanded and he smiled a little and gave her the address before the phone went dead. He looked at her picture before it disappeared, her small smile and bed head in the photo made him smile.  
Maybe an hour later Cook could leave the house and stand out front and see her cabbie pull up, she got out and he looked her over. The dress she had on made her look like she just came from work the pale orange on her dark skin let Cook's eyes dance over her, from her sneakers up her legs and straight into her eyes as she grabbed her bag and looked at him she smiled and walked toward him looking at his ankle then back at him.  
"Hi" she said wrapping arms around his neck her small frame was easy to wrap around and squeeze as she kissed him lightly. She pulled away from him and Cook reached back out for her kissing her again, she chuckled against his lips and pushed him away.  
"Hi" he responded and she looked past him at the house behind him, she was probably in shock that someone like Cook could come from something like this but she wasn't going to say it but he knew reaching across his chest he scratched at his shoulder squinting up at the house then looking at her.  
"Cook, what…" she said before he started toward the house she followed him taking his arm as he walked inside. He lead her into the living room and she sat down on the couch while he moved Paddy's shit. He watched her look around, "Cook…" she said again and he shrugged looking around.  
"It's not that big of a deal my mum is Ruth Byatt she mak- what?" he stopped by the shocked look on her face. He nearly forgot her love for art, she stared at him and he looked around before making a face at her, "What"  
"Your mum is Ruth Byatt!" she exclaimed she was more excited that she should be that woman birthed him but that's about it.  
"Yeah?" he shrugged shaking his head a little.  
"Cook, I have one of her pieces in my flat! Why didn't you say anything" she said looking around the room more now.  
"Not important" he shrugged and she rolled her eyes looking around, going on about his mother's talent for a few minutes Cook mostly tuned her out, he didn't need her treating him differently because of who his mum was. He learned footsteps coming down the stairs he and prayed it wasn't his mum but sitting Paddy's naked legs he rolled his eyes, this was going to be entertaining. Her eyebrows raised as she turned back to Cook his brother forgot to put pants on and when he spotted her he looked at Cook. "Oh shit Jimmy!" he shouted before dashing up the stairs again. Cook didn't want to laugh at his little brother but he looked at her shocked face one time and busted out into a fit of laughter she just stared at him.  
"That's my brother, Paddy" he pointed and she nodded.  
"I guess all of the Cook men like to wander naked, yeah?" he laughed a little more and she reached for him and he sat down still laughing at her. "That's not funny- I don't want to turn around now" she said quietly to him and Cook's laughter rang through the house this time.  
"Well now that I am more…dressed. Cook you dick" Paddy said jumping over the couch landing next to her Cook leaned forward hoping his brother wouldn't cross the line. Paddy started swearing more that Cook was back and he didn't know if it was a good thing. "I'm Paddy, you can call me anything you want sweetheart" Cook watched his brother throw a arm behind her head, rolling his eyes he pushed Paddy's arm away and got a glare from his little brother which he shrugged off looking at her, her smile she was going to play along because she was always a good sport with that.  
"Hi, I think I'll call you Paddy for now cutie" she gushed probably sentencing herself to be Paddy's love for the rest of his life.  
"Well what may I call you, goddess, queen-" Paddy said kissing her hand with intent to move up her arm if she let him continue but she cut him off and Cook reached over to pull her hand from him.  
"Andie" she giggled a little looking back at Cook who wasn't having Paddy's ridiculousness but when she touched his cheek he looked down at her rolling his eyes and let go of her hand dropping it back into Paddy's grasp.  
"Well Andie- what you doing with this wanker" Paddy continued and Cook rolled his eyes looking over at the TV that he turned on and ignored his brother with her arm around Andie. She played with an earring looking at Paddy.  
"Eh, I don't know really" she responded and Cook looked at her and then at her hand that she hit his chest with as a sign telling him to relax.  
"Well can I show you something, yeah?" Cook looked at Paddy who winked at him and pulled Andie from Cook's arms and shutting off the TV he caught sight of her face going upstairs she was playing his game and Cook followed shortly after.  
"Look" he heard as he came into the room Andie sat on his bed looking at a few photos probably embarrassing but when Cook crawled behind her moving his legs to either side of her to keep Paddy at bay. Cook's football photo laid in her hands. Paddy on her shoulder looking at it, "Which one is Cook" he said waving at the photograph she'd probably be able to guess at least on the second try he watched her hand move from face to face.  
"Umm oh god- oh it's this one. Cook aw" she said looking back at him. Cook's eyes rolled and Paddy went on talking.  
"He was the MVP of his last game and won a trophy, see and was being scouted even though he was so young, right Jimmy?" Paddy asked and Cook just looked at him. He didn't like being called Jimmy but he wasn't going to correct his brother.  
"Mhmm" he said before Paddy jumped off the bed and brought Andie one of Cook's trophies. Handing it to her Andie looked back at Cook and he shrugged a little, Cook was good when he was younger but hadn't played in years.  
"MVP in the championship game, they didn't win but Cook still got an award, yeah" Paddy gushed on about his brother and Andie seemed intend on listening until Paddy's name was called the boy continue talking.  
"Well James Cook I didn't know you had a brother, or that he was that cute or that you played football" she said waving at where Paddy just left then shaking the trophy in her hands. Cook shrugged and moved from behind her leaning against his pillows he allowed her to crawl between his legs and lay on his chest resting her head on her elbows on his chest. "Why are you so secretive, Paddy is adorable and why did you stop playing?" she asked and Cook shook his head.  
"I just didn't want to play anymore.." he shrugged putting his hands behind his head against the fish tank behind him.  
"Why though, Paddy thinks you were good enough to get scouted and play professionally?" she questioned him and Cook uncomfortably moved around a little. She looked at him and changed the subject, "Paddy is adorable Cook- talks a lot and had a tendency to touch…a lot" she smiled and Cook laughed a little he was a younger version of himself. "Do you know when you get this off" she said turning Cook's ankle bracelet around with her foot.  
"After trial probably" he responded and watched as her feet kicked the air behind her. She looked down at his chest and traced his collar bone with her finger. He knew she wasn't happy about all of this but Cook did this to himself.  
"Why didn't you just plead has directed." the girls American accent still to this day made him smile a little when she spoke. Cook rolled his eyes and she changed the subject again now getting good at knowing when Cook didn't want to talk about something. "So you're here until trail and it's past seven, let's take Paddy to the park?" she asked and Cook groaned she liked doing stupid cutesy things like walking through the park and cuddling but he couldn't really say no to her wishes most times. "Come on. I want to see you play" she said nodding at the football on the ground near them. Sighing he smiled down at her and she looked back up at him licking her lips she pushed herself up into a push up position and looked down at Cook. "Thank you, and you can get out of the house…with me" she winked and kissed him trailing her kiss to his neck he smirked a little her dress hanging down on him the fabric tickling at his skin.  
"Come on then shower and then we'll go" she said getting off him and pulling him to a seated position. Cook slowly started to fall back as if he was limp and she pulled him back up. "Cook stop that" she said pulling him up again for the second time and he fell back again. Hopping up to straddle his waist she poked at his stomach. "Get up!" she said kissing him again, "Get up!" she said repeating herself kissing him once more before rolling off him. "I'll be here" she said as he actually did get up and wander out of the room he left her to his room as he showered he stood still under the water for a moment looking down at his ankle again he rolled his eyes and heard the door squeak open wiping his face he saw the orange dress through the shower curtain and smiled before peaking through she looked up at him crossing her legs at the ankles leaning against the sink.  
"Is there something you need" he asked tilting his head looking at her, she smiled and shrugged looking him quickly up and down. "Excuse me, ma'am I am showerin'" he poked at her making a face at her she smiled and started out of the bathroom not before she turned the hot water off leaning Cook in a freezing shower. As the door closed he jumped out of the shower finding a towel he wrapped it around himself and took another to dry off his hair with. Running the towel against his head he walked after her watched her turn into his room he followed and there she was leaning against his bed like she did nothing. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she wasn't Effy because that was something Eff would do but she was less complicated than Effy and that he could appreciate. "Fuck was that about" he said and when she shrugged and grabbed the towel lightly tugging him to her he willing walked over to her kicking the door closed as he did. "Oh" he said raising his eyebrows looking down at her dropping the towel onto the bed next to her.  
"Oh" she repeated and bit her lip looking up at him, Cook's hand ran down her arms as he stepped between her legs, their eyes looking over each other turned into a staring contest as she stood directly in front of him with her hands on his sides he kept eyes on her and watched her as she bit her lip again. Hypnotized but her he couldn't make himself move or blink. The want clouding her eyes as she licked her lips Cook's raised eyebrows slowly dropped and his mouth up turned into a devilish smirk which she returned. He gave in to her temptation before she did reaching out to kiss her but when she moved out of the way Cook was now confused by her game. "Get dressed" she said stepping to the side leaving Cook in his room staring out the window.  
"Fucking hell" he said throwing his towel onto the bed and changing when he came downstairs he heard his mother talking which made him move a little faster.  
"Jimmy's seeing an artist? Oh really" she said as she turned to look at Cook who threw his football to Paddy who smiled and pulled at Andie's hand. Who looked down and avoided eye contact with Cook who didn't want her to talk to his mother. "She's lovely- too good for you of course but lovely" his mother said patting him on the shoulder as she walked past him spitting her wine.  
Outside Paddy was running in circles around Andie kicking the ball and Cook watched as she spun to follow Paddy around his game of keep away entertaining her until she looked up at Cook. She mouthed a 'sorry' and Cook shrugged.  
"Come on Cook let's go kick some ass" Paddy said before Cook joined him stealing the ball from him now playing his own game of keep away. Paddy chased the ball and Andie walked on behind, Cook picked up the ball and his brother over his shoulder as they including Andie crossed the lane. They walked for a little before Cook dropped Paddy to walk on his own and threw an arm around Andie. She took the ball from him and smiled keeping it just out of reach of his hands. "Stop that" he joked and she shook her head, the girl didn't talk much but when she did it was fast and sometimes hard to keep up with. Holding it out of reach though Cook wasn't really trying she turned her head and he jumped at the chance to kiss her again.  
"Fucking hell Cook" she said pushing him away and over the hill the park where Cook spent most of his younger years came into view. Paddy took hold of Andie's hand and ran across the street with her more excited was probably Andie who played with Paddy kicking the ball back and fourth for a good few hours while Cook had a smoke. None of his friends were talking to him he couldn't go out and get fucked because who the hell was out and about during the game, Cook's people came out at night and he had to be in the house by then. After crushing his fag under his foot he joined Paddy in keep away from Andie. They played and every chance he got close enough to her he'd touch her catching her off guard or kiss her and give his brother a chance to get the ball from her again. Childish games once Paddy got a group of kids to join Andie stepped off to the side and Cook noticed her on the phone as she puffed her spliff, Cook ran around with the kids for awhile and still by the time he was done she was just getting off the phone as he came toward her chewing away at her finger.  
"Hey" she said leaning in to kiss him but he moved out of the way and dropped onto the bench. "Well fuck?" she sat down next to him pushed her knee against his.  
"Who was that" he asked looking over at her when she looked away from him he asked again, "Who the fuck was that" he said again this time adding a little more bass to his voice she looked at him and shrugged.  
"Freddie…" Cook wasn't about to have another girl falling into Freddie's arm, he let it happen once and he couldn't look at his friend the same.  
"Fucking hell- for fucking what? What did he want?" Cook said shaking his head now really annoyed.  
"Everyone is going out he wanted to see if I wanted to go" and Cook couldn't even look after her tonight because he wasn't going to be there or else the police would fuck up his day. Sighing he rolled his eyes stretching out on the bench. When she leaned against him he stared at Paddy playing with some kids, "You going?"  
"I might, I don't know what you're upset about it's just another party…I like to dance, yeah?" she said and Cook shrugged.  
"Do whatever the fuck you feel like, mate" he shrugged he saw her shake her head.  
"I won't go" Cook's turn to shake his head.  
"No, go have fun whatever" he waved, he'd hang out with Paddy play some rock band eat whatever.  
"Cook quit your shit, seriously" she said before Paddy ran over.  
"Cook, they don't believe you can kick a field goal from half field" Cook using his brother as a way out of this conversation stood and looked back at Andie who rolled her eyes looking back at her phone. Walking away he looked back at her and she was still wrapped up in her phone.  
"Alright which of you wankers doesn't believe my brother?" he asked before flicking a child in the forehead and motioning Paddy to drop the ball and from where Cook stood at half field stepped back a few and looked back at Andie who was now actually watching and kicked the ball hard and watched it fly into the goal. Paddy and Cook shouted and ran around Cook playing drums on the four kids head and Paddy taking their pocket change from them and when Cook looked back over at Andie she was back at her phone. Now sick of it Cook left his brother to collect and walked over to Andie snatching her phone from her and she leapt up. "What you need this, who you talking too, huh?!" Cook shouted and looked at her phone. "Ohh, to Freds, he's fine. Oh he asking about little ol' me yeah? Well fuck him an tell'im to fuck off" he said as she reached for her phone. "No!" Cook boomed and Andie jumped back falling onto the bench. Cook stared at her phone going through her messages to Freddie and even Effy, he always thought she hated Effy looking at her he sighed and put her phone in his pocket.  
"Give me my fucking phone back" she shouted reaching for it and Cook twisted out of her way. "Cook, fuck off and give me my damn phone back!" she said standing now and he moved again. She stopped and glared at him, "Fine- fuck you" she said turning around and walking down the hill, she knew where Freddie lived and she would just meet him there.  
"Yeah well fuck you too, yeah! Fucking-" he said before rubbing his face, Paddy ran over and asked where Andie was going and Cook watched her dress as it blew as she walked away from him getting smaller as she got farther away. "Never fuck it, let's go- I need to kick your ass in rock band, yeah?" Paddy protested all the way home that Cook was going to lose but he kept looking over his shoulder for her. Down streets and once at his place he looked for her again before following Paddy inside.  
After dinner it his mum and who ever the fuck his name was left to go out and Cook spent most of the night watching Paddy play his game, her phone buzzed and he looked and saw Freddie calling. Ignoring it he waited and when he heard her voice mail tone he picked up the phone and listened to Freddie's message.  
"Yeah Andie- yeah you never showed up so if you're going to come just meet us there. We'll be outside for a bit but come through yeah? Call me back- how as Cook? He won't answer my calls and I'm just- yeah well call me back" Cook sighed and threw her phone onto the cushion next to him. He looked out the window watching his mum pull out. Paddy danced around in front of him rambling on about his high score and Cook ignored him now trying to control his urge to punch something in front of his brother. The young boy passed out on the couch and Cook turning off his game carried Paddy upstairs and laid him into Cook's room laying him down he walked downstairs and heard the doorbell coming downstairs he sighed and stopped too take a breath, his racing thoughts and welling up anger made him a little shaky. But opening the door he saw her dress blowing in the wind and now rain, she stood just outside the door and looked at him.

"I'm not Effy- I don't understand how you can't seem to grasp that shit. I'm not Effy- I don't want Freddie I'm not dancing around in half a dress playing with your heart strings Cook. Effy is a cunt who gets away with that shit, Freddie invited me out for JJ, he's fucking lost Cook. He's completely lost, without you and Freddie getting along he has to choose and in my opinion he fucked up and chose wrong. Freddie's a dick I get it, if Effy fucking cared about you she wouldn't have played her shitty game but like I fucking just said she's a fucking cunt! I'm NOT HER! Stop treating me like I am, I'm not leaving you to go run around Bristol with fucking Freddie- if you haven't noticed he's not my fucking type you happy. I don't like Freddie, I can barely tolerate him because of what he did to you and you're treating me like complete shit because of them and it's not fucking fair, it's not" she ranted and raved while the rain ruined her make up and her hair whipped around her face, Cook just stood there listening to her not interrupting her because she spoke to fast. Cook didn't know how to respond to her but when she finished she looked at him for an answer and he just moved out of the way. She took a pause before walking in, he closed the door and from behind unzipped her dress now sticking to her skin from being wet. She stood in the hallway without clothes in her bra and underwear while Cook moved around into the laundry room he found her a pair of sweat pants and pulled her upstairs while he found a shirt for her. She was dripping wet and he handed her a towel still silent. He watched as she put on one of his old shirts and hold the pants in her hands, but the shirt covered most everything. Leaving Paddy to sleep he walked with her back downstairs her footsteps behind him; Cook sat on his couch staring at a blank TV. Andie standing putting the pants on toweled her hair dripping wet from standing the rain. Cook looked down at his lap as she picked up her phone and sat on the other side of the couch from him. She face him folding the towel up and hugged her knees resting her head on his knees.  
"Cook I-" he waved at her and looked down then back at her and she never took her eyes off him.  
"I'm sorry" he said and she looked shocked sitting back a little, Cook doesn't say sorry but looking at her that's all he could say.  
"I'm sorry more, I don't know how it feels to be you and have people you trust do things to you like this but I want to remind you. I'm not them and I'm not here to mess with you because I care Cook…I do" she said as he watched her crawl over to him leaving her towel behind her. She crawled right up his legs into his lap and he raised his hands on her hips as she continued to talk. "But this Cook is new to me, not saying I don't like it but- you're feeling and I'm not used to it and it's a little weird. When you were a complete asshat I could figure out what you wanted, sex- drugs. Sex and drugs but now I don't know what you want…another Effy? Well you can go find that else where because I will never be that girl" she said making Cook smile. She sat down in his lap moving her legs to either side of him and he ran his hands down her legs and back up her sides. "That girl was a waste of time, and I think you owe me a lot of made up time, yeah?" she said pushing her forehead against his, he kept his smile and pushed back against hers. "Don't compare me to Effy Cook because I'm different and better and less-cunt like and hotter and better at sex and-" he cut her off connecting with her lips.  
"Shut up fuck sake" she laughed as he pulled her closer her arms around his neck as his lips against hers she parted her lips slightly leading Cook to accept her invitation. Her hair still wet as his hand had moved from her hips to her neck and the cold hair against his knuckles gave him goosebumps, she wasn't Effy she was something different that he enjoyed being around. She pulled away before he did and Cook licked his lips as she got up and pulled him off the couch. Still holding her hand he followed her up the stairs.  
"Aww Paddy" she said once in his room, Paddy hugged Cook's pillow and as she let go of his hand she rolled the boy onto one side of the bed. Cook was just fine putting the boy into his own room she they could have room but when she moved him and walked back to Cook she shook her head, he wasn't getting any tonight and he sighed and in his head blamed Paddy, but he was tired after his long day he was more ok with just sleeping than he thought he would be. He watched her ditch her pants on the side of the bed before climbing over Paddy making sure the boy had enough blankets. She didn't wait for Cook she rolled over back to Paddy and laid down Cook joined her within a few moments her head resting on his chest as she reached over across his body to trace the tattoo on his side, the few times Cook spent the night with her she'd always end up like this, it never failed for some reason it was comfortable to her and him, so he didn't mind. She turned his head to face her after a moment of him looking out the window and her tracing his cross on his side. "Don't think to much" she said kissing him, Cook continued to think about how his life was going to change and he thought of Freddie and…Effy and Paddy but he stopped thinking when she kissed him and caressed her face. She went back to her tracing on his skin and he looked over at Paddy in deep sleep taking his arm and wrapping it around her he kissed her forehead before watching her eyes close. Cook was up for a few more hours after she fell asleep just playing with the ends of her hair.

Within the next few days Cook when in and Andie was one of the last to know. The day of his trial she fought with Effy about how she treated Cook Effy agreed she treated him bad but he was Cook and didn't care but all stopped with Paddy showed up, Andie didn't care she just kept away from Effy. He watched Paddy come in and shout and Andie couldn't seem to make herself move and Cook didn't want her too it was hard enough, once Paddy was under control with Freddie Cook was close enough to touch Andie and she looked at him. "Don't say anything stupid" she said and Cook smiled a little, before entering his trial. Upon exiting Andie could only stand there as Cook walked past her. Paddy looked up at her after Freddie let go of him, and Cook watched her with his brother. She wasn't Effy but she was a very close second and he'd need her in the coming months.

Andie sat in the visting room looking around at the people but always looking back down before they made eye contact she was uncomfortable and waiting for him was worrying her. The officer said she could touch him but she couldn't give him anything. Her leg bounced nervous waiting to see him in the doorway rubbing her neck she looked down at the table that would be between them. The door opened and she didn't look up but when the chair across from her moved she looked up and smiled weakly, his face lit up when he saw her sitting there but she didn't get up but he did after being sat down she watched Cook stand and come over to her and Andie jumped up and held him for a long moment. She breathed in trying to get her memory to work again about how he smelled and felt, her heart fluttered but dropped when he let go and sat back down.  
"How's Pads?" he asked and Andie thought about lying but she hadn't seen Paddy in a few months, his mother wouldn't let him. She asked to bring him this week but she wouldn't let him instead she placed with the hem of her dress.  
"I haven't seen him since your trial" she said looking at him. She watched him sigh and look away, she didn't like sitting across a table from Cook being watched. "Umm- is- is there anything you need sent to you?" she choked out watching him even though he was looking elsewhere.  
"Ands stop" he said and she looked away from him and then back at him when she got herself under control. "Just write, get JJ to write…um" he said she shook her head this was ridiculous and she hated it, her leg shook under the table again and he took her hand from across the table. "I'm sorry" he said and she shook her head.  
"It's nothing just really hard to get used too- this" she said looking around. Cook's smile made her smile a little, he didn't look any different than the last time she came to visit two weeks ago. Andie made an attempt to come by often, Cook told her Freddie came through and that was awhile ago and no one else really. She assures him she'll be back often until he tells her to stop coming. They sat in silence for awhile just holding hands across the table, he played with her jewelry on her finger and she just held his hand. Most people were talking but it was easier for Andie to just sit and watch him when Cook was called to leave she wasn't ready and jumped up, "Wait what- no they said I'd have an hour! It' been twenty minutes! Fuck off!" she said stepping between Cook and the guard. Cook spun her to him and hugged her. "That's not fair- Cook I-"  
"Shush, babe. Life isn't fair" he said holding her to him. When Cook started to get pulled away Andie grabbed his face to kiss him before he left the officer letting go of him stepped back and Cook held her face. "Don't do anything stupid, please" she said as he was taken away she leaned back on the table covering her face, she was no where near ready to say goodbye to him yet. As he walked out she pretended not to be upset waving to him just before he was out of view she couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking, inhaling she picked up her jacket and was lead out she stopped when she heard him shouting something "IT'S ACE OF SPADES!" she laughed a little before stopping against the wall covering her face the officer just stood with her and when she started walking again she realized her parents were coming to help her start packing up her flat she was leaving soon and she didn't know the next time she'd see him looking at the officer, "Can you…give him this- please?" she asked the woman who took her necklace from around her neck and nodded, someone in here had a heart and she was lucky to meet her. The necklace was handed off to Cook after Andie left the building, he didn't know what it meant at the time but that was her promise to come back to him at some point.


End file.
